Entre les mains
by Sentinelle
Summary: Spock est habitué à tout contrôler; mais quand il se retrouve à l'infirmerie, il va devoir apprendre à accepter d'être aidé. Publication d'un chapitre par semaine. NO-SLASH!
1. Chapter 1-Médecine vulcaine

**J'ai écrit une première version de ce chapitre, puis je l'ai jeté, ne la trouvant pas assez bien. Mais quand je l'ai réécrit, c'était pire. Alors, pour éviter une troisième (et sans doute encore moins bonne) version, je publie quand même ce texte, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

« Docteur McCoy, j'aurais besoin de votre assistance. »

McCoy réprima un mouvement de surprise : il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper de Vulcains. Encore moins de son commandant en second. Jusqu'ici, le commandeur Spock n'avait jamais été malade au point d'avoir besoin de lui.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, commandeur ? »

En guise de réponse, Spock lui tendit ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de déchirures, et certaines semblaient profondes.

«-Eh bien… Asseyez-vous, je vais regarder ça. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Tout à l'heure, sur Deneb 441, nous avons dû nous déplacer dans une forêt sub-tropicale, poursuivis par des créatures encore inconnues, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise que lui désignait McCoy. C'était moi qui ouvrais la marche en écartant les branches qui barraient le chemin. La plupart était extrêmement coupante, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de trouver un autre moyen d'avancer. Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas d'appareil, docteur ? »

McCoy, qui avait commencé son examen sans autres outils que ses mains et ses yeux, releva la tête d'un air confus.

« Désolé. Une vieille habitude : toujours poser un diagnostic par soi-même, et ne se servir de machine qu'en cas de besoin de vérification. L'expérience m'a montré que les machines ne sont pas fiables à 100%. Et puis… je suis médecin, pas technicien. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être au service des appareils que j'utilise, alors que normalement ça devrait être l'inverse. Mais j'imagine que c'est difficile à comprendre…

-Au contraire, répondit Spock, à la surprise de McCoy. La médecine vulcaine est essentiellement basée sur le toucher, que ce soit pour le diagnostic ou pour le traitement.

-C'est curieux ! J'ai toujours cru que les Vulcains n'appréciaient pas vraiment le contact physique.

-C'est exact. Le toucher nous permet d'avoir accès à l'état émotionnel d'une personne, et c'est pourquoi nous l'évitons. Mais cela est très utile pour une prise en charge médicale : un affaiblissement physique rend difficile la gestion des émotions, et la présence d'une autre personne aide beaucoup à les maîtriser. Il est d'usage de se relayer en permanence au chevet d'un patient, pour l'aider grâce au contact tactile.

-Ca veut dire que vous percevez mes émotions ? fit McCoy en essayant de plaisanter.

-Oui : de la compassion, un grand intérêt à notre conversation, et aussi un peu d'angoisse. Vous n'êtes pas habitué à soigner des Vulcains, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je crois que je vais devoir châtier mon langage, même en pensée », répondit McCoy en souriant.

Avec jubilation, il repoussa la machine de soins et alla chercher du coton, du désinfectant et une pommade cicatrisante.

Il n'avait pas travaillé « à l'ancienne » depuis longtemps, mais les gestes lui revenaient vite, comme si ses doigts avaient attendu avec impatience le moment de reprendre leur rôle originel. C'était ça, la médecine qu'il aimait, plutôt que passer son temps à appuyer sur des boutons et regarder des appareils travailler. Et puis, Spock lui faisait entièrement confiance, et prenait même plaisir à être soigné comme chez lui.

«- Euh… commandeur, c'est normal si je ressens vos pensées ?

-Vous avez assez d'empathie pour cela, docteur, répondit tranquillement Spock. Cet accès aux émotions est réciproque, ce qui est très utile quand un malade est incapable de parler.

-_Et là, est-ce que je pense assez fort pour que vous m'entendiez ?_, mentalisa McCoy.

_-Parfaitement bien, docteur,_ fut la réponse immédiate.

Le visage du commandeur était parfaitement neutre, mais McCoy était prêt à jurer qu'il souriait en pensée.


	2. Chapter 2-Deux mois plus tard

_Deux mois plus tard._

Spock entra dans l'infirmerie, très droit, le visage impénétrable, un bras serré sur le bas de sa poitrine. Il entendit vaguement Jim, à ses côtés, crier le nom de McCoy. Il concentra toutes ses forces à atteindre le lit d'examen le plus proche.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas à faire quand la faiblesse le submergea il trébucha, et serait tombé si une main ne l'avait pas retenu. Il reconnut la poigne ferme de Jim, et le laissa l'étendre sur le lit. Savoir son capitaine près de lui, attentif et inquiet, le réconfortait étrangement. Il essaya de protester quand le contact physique fut rompu, mais ses lèvres ne laissèrent échapper qu'un gémissement.

Dans un brouillard, il entendit Jim résumer rapidement leur visite de Véga-694 : une sorte de gros insectes, aux ailes coupantes comme des rasoirs, les avaient attaqués en les frôlant pour les obliger à fuir. Jim avait reçu une grande coupure à l'épaule, et Spock, à la poitrine. Les plaies étaient superficielles et apparemment sans gravité, mais Spock avait brusquement senti ses forces décliner d'une manière inquiétante.

Le Vulcain ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi fatigué. La douleur devenait difficile à supporter, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Il essaya de plier les jambes pour diminuer la douleur, mais n'en fut pas capable. Il détestait être ainsi étendu, dépendant du bon vouloir de ceux qui l'entouraient. Et par-dessus tout, il avait peur de ne jamais retrouver ses forces.

Ce fut ce mélange de sensations et d'émotions qui envahit l'esprit de McCoy quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Spock. Sa réaction fut presque un réflexe : il s'empara d'un hypospray et l'injecta vivement.

« Un antalgique, murmura-t-il. Ca devrait vite aller mieux. »

En intervention d'urgence, il avait toujours besoin de parler. Cela l'aidait à mieux réfléchir. Et puis, s'il n'était pas assez concentré pour transmettre une pensée par le toucher, Spock l'entendrait peut-être.

La faiblesse continuait à croître, comme si elle rongeait ses forces mais la douleur diminuait enfin. Son corps se détendait petit à petit. Il sentit McCoy glisser un coussin sous ses genoux.

« _-Merci, docteur. Ca va mieux._

-Super. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang, et puis examiner votre plaie. Avec un tricordeur, cette fois-ci, au cas où il y aurait un risque de contagion.

-Bones, pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? Il n'a rien d…

-Jim, ne reste pas là ! Va voir l'infirmière, à côté. Je veux qu'on t'examine, et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. »

McCoy perçut soudain une salve de malaise et de panique atteindre sa main, qui n'avait pas lâché l'épaule de Spock. Il comprit vite le problème : la bouche entrouverte, le cou contracté, le Vulcain rassemblait ses dernières forces pour continuer à respirer, mais elles étaient à peine suffisantes.

McCoy saisit un appareil respiratoire et le posa sur le visage de Spock. Celui-ci se raidit quand le tuyau glissa le long de sa gorge.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas très agréable, murmura le médecin. Laissez-vous faire, la machine va respirer à votre place. Vous vous habituerez vite. »

Il se tut et soupira, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il se contenta de serre plus fort l'épaule de Spock, espérant que sa présence l'aiderait. Au bout d'un instant, il lui sembla que le Vulcain était plus paisible, et l'esprit plus fort.

« -J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de puiser dans ma réserve de courage ?

_-Non. Mais savoir que vous en avez est réconfortant. S'il vous plaît, restez. J'ai besoin de vous. »_

**Je serai en vacances la semaine prochaine, donc le chapitre 3 n'arrivera que dans une dizaine de jours…**


	3. Chapter 3-McCoy

**Me voilà de retour ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

Quand il émergea de sa torpeur, il n'eut même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il prit vaguement conscience d'un lourd tissu posé sur la plaie de sa poitrine.

« Un pansement, pour protéger les points de suture », fit une voix à côté de lui.

McCoy était toujours là, la main posée sur la sienne.

Il sentit un autre tissu, plus léger, serré autour de sa taille.

« Un système en contact avec les reins et le système digestif, qui ramène les déchets à la surface de la peau et les détruit. J'ai inventé ça l'année dernière, et c'est bien pratique. »

McCoy discerna une vague de soulagement atteindre ses doigts, puis cela se transforma en une sorte d'étonnement inquiet.

«- _Vous êtes épuisé, docteur. Vous devriez vous reposer._

- Pas possible. Je suis en train de faire analyser votre sang, pour comprendre ce qui a bien pu vous mettre dans cet état. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis McCoy perçut l'état du Vulcain, mais sans paroles : il ne souffrait pas, mais était incapable du moindre mouvement. Sa fatigue était aussi mentale, et il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il avait froid, aussi (la régulation thermique commence à avoir des ratés, pensa soucieusement McCoy ). Et surtout, il avait peur.

Le médecin se pencha et lui saisit l'épaule avec sa main libre.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous sortir de là », affirma-t-il avec force.

La seule réponse fut un mélange de lassitude et de doute. Le Vulcain était trop fatigué pour être optimiste. McCoy tenta de lui exprimer mentalement la confiance qu'il avait dans ses recherches, mais Spock glissait déjà vers l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4-Uhura

Au réveil, il reconnut tout de suite la personne à son chevet.

_« Nyota… »_

La pression des doigts sur sa main augmenta un peu, puis se relâcha. Elle avait peur de serrer trop fort.

_«- Spock, comment vas-tu ?_

_-Moins mal que tu ne crois. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter à ce point._

_-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire._

_-Ta présence est suffisante. Elle m'est d'un grand réconfort. »_

Il sentit la tête d'Uhura se poser sur son épaule avec un soupir. Elle tremblait un peu. Il percevait vivement sa sensation d'impuissance, presque de colère –et en réalité, il était habité du même sentiment. Nyota ne l'avait pas formulé, mais c'était comme si elle criait « Tu me manques ! » et le Vulcain aurait voulu protester « Mais je suis là ! ». En réalité, c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour elle.

Il rassembla toutes ses forces et, dans un terrible effort de volonté, il lui rendit l'étreinte de sa main.

Les ténèbres le prirent presqu'aussitôt.

**J'ai réalisé après coup que j'avais dû m'inspirer de l'histoire vraie d'une personne dans le coma : cette personne étant considérée comme « irrécupérable », son médecin avait décidé de la débrancher. L'infirmière était venue la voir et lui avait pris la main, lui demandant (sans grand espoir) de se manifester si elle était opposée à ce qu'on la débranche. Au grand étonnement de l'infirmière, la personne lui serra fortement la main… et répéta ce geste plusieurs fois, entre autres avec le médecin, qui décida alors de la maintenir en vie.**

**Pour aller plus loin : l'expérience d'Angèle Lieby, racontée ici : watch?v=MNw9irivEaU et dans son livre « Une larme m'a sauvée ».**


	5. Chapter 5- Kirk

**Merci à Starfleetgame pour son commentaire. J'aimais bien l'idée d'exposer Spock et McCoy dans une situation « sérieuse », avec Bones en « vrai » médecin.**

« …arriverons sur Terre d'ici quelques jours. Scotty a mis les réacteurs à fond. Ca va faire du bien de rentrer à la maison.

_-Jim ?_

-…pilotage automatique, vu qu'on voyage en ligne droite. Par contre…

_-JIM ? »_

Le capitaine s'interrompit d'un coup.

« -Spock, c'est vous qui parlez, dans ma tête ?

_-Affirmatif, capitaine._

-Bones m'a expliqué le truc du toucher, mais comme je ne percevais rien, je me suis dit que je n'étais pas assez sensible pour ressentir vos pensées.

_-Je dormais, capitaine._

-Oh… désolé. Comment ça va ?

_-Je n'ai pas noté d'aggravation pour le moment. Et vous, capitaine ?_

-Juste une coupure, rien de grave. Bones est en train de comprare nos données biologiques pour comprendre pourquoi… Spock, vous êtes toujours là ? »

Le tempérament énergique du capitaine avait brièvement soutenu l'état de conscience du Vulcain mais il avait également vite épuisé ses forces. A peine avait-il appris que Kirk allait bien que la fatigue l'avait englouti.


	6. Chapter 6-Sulu

**Un grand merci à Starfleetgame pour sa nouvelle review, ça me réjouit beaucoup de savoir que cette petite histoire plaît. J'avais envie d'écrire sur Bones en tant que médecin, plutôt que comme celui-qui-fait-tout-le-temps-des-blagues-sauf-quand-il-râle.**

**Petit rappel anatomique : le sang des Humains contient beaucoup de fer, et celui des Vulcains, du cuivre (d'où la couleur verte de leur sang).**

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, Sulu avait remplacé Kirk. Il le touchait à peine, du bout des doigts. « _La pudeur des Asiatiques_ », observa Spock –et il essaya de ne plus y penser, mais c'était trop tard : sa constatation avait déjà atteint l'esprit de Sulu, qui, au grand soulagement du Vulcain, ne s'en formalisa pas.

_« Content de vous voir réveillé, Commandeur »_, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Puis il fit silence un instant, attentif aux perceptions et émotions de son interlocuteur. Mais Spock n'avait besoin de rien, et éprouvait juste de la reconnaissance pour sa présence.

_« - J'ai de bonnes nouvelles_, reprit alors Sulu._ Le docteur McCoy a trouvé à quoi était dû votre état. Les ailes des insectes qui vous ont attaqués portaient des sortes de bactéries, se nourrissant de cuivre. Voilà pourquoi elles se sont rapidement développées chez vous, en rendant votre sang beaucoup moins fonctionnel. Par contre, le sang du capitaine ne contenant pas assez de cuivre, elles n'ont pas survécu._

_-Je vous remercie, monsieur Sulu. C'est en effet une bonne nouvelle._

_-Le docteur McCoy travaille à trouver un traitement. Il pense l'avoir mis au point dans quelques jours. »_

Quelques jours. Encore de nombreuses heures d'attente et de fatigue en perspective. Mais il était quand même bon d'y voir un terme. Il lui sembla soudain recouvrir un regain de force.

_« Monsieur Sulu, et si vous me parliez de l'état actuel de l'Enterprise ? »_

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7-Chekov

**A StarfleetGame : encore une fois merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que les reviews sont toujours très gratifiantes pour un auteur : on n'a pas l'impression d'écrire pour rien ! Désolée si tu attendais la réponse de Sulu, car je ne l'ai pas écrite… il s'agissait juste d'un petit compte-rendu pour savoir si tout allait bien, rien de plus.**

Quand les brumes du sommeil se dissipèrent, il eut un instant de panique : il ne percevait la présence de personne à son chevet. Se concentrant sur sa main, il finit par sentir que quelque chose de vivant en contact avec elle.

_« -Qui est là ?_

_-L'enseigne Chekov, commandeurr. »_

Chekov. C'était curieux qu'il ressente à peine sa présence. Spock finit par comprendre pourquoi : son état d'esprit différait beaucoup de celui de ses précédents visiteurs. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de manifester sa présence. Il était juste là, réceptif à tout ce qu'on lui exprimerait –avec, toutefois, un peu d'appréhension de ne pas savoir réagir correctement.

Cette attitude était étonnant chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune mais Spock se rappela que la mère de Chekov était restée trois mois dans le coma après un accident, et que son fils avait passé beaucoup de temps à ses côtés.

Le Vulcain s'efforça alors de lui transmettre ce qui allait bien : il ne souffrait pas, avait confiance dans le travail du docteur McCoy… par contre, quelle était cette sensation de brûlure, au creux de son coude ?

_« Une perrfusion, commandeurr. Le trraitement a été mis au point ce matin. »_

Déjà ?

_« -Chekov, depuis combien de temps suis-je à l'infirmerie ?_

_-Une semaine, commandeurr. Vous étiez trrès fatigué, et vous avez beaucoup dorrmi. Mais nous nous sommes orrganisés pourr qu'il y ait toujourrs quelqu'un ici. »_

Sept jours. Il avait du mal à y croire. Dans un flash soudain, il se vit tel que Chekov le voyait : allongé sur le dos, inerte, les yeux fermés, le nez et la bouche couverts d'un masque respiratoire. Il remarqua avec surprise le peu de muscles qui lui restait, puis ses notions de physiopathologie lui revinrent : un muscle inutilisé diminuait très rapidement de volume.

Mais ce qui le marqua le plus fut la noirceur broussailleuse qui lui mangeait les joues, le menton et le cou. C'était vraiment laid, et tellement… humain !

Quelques jours auparavant, la simple pensée de ce qu'il y avait à faire l'aurait assommé de fatigue. Mais le traitement semblait déjà faire effet au niveau mental, et il se sentait plein de motivation. Plus rien ne lui semblait insurmontable : ni recommencer à pomper lui-même l'oxygène dont il avait besoin, ni réhabituer son palais à prononcer des sons, ni réapprendre à marcher, ni se plonger dans la physique quantique… Il lui faudrait du courage et de la patience, mais il savait qu'il pourrait s'appuyer sur son entourage. En étant relié aux personnes qui étaient venues le voir, il avait perçu de quelle manière il comptait pour chacune d'elles, et c'était vraiment encourageant.

Encore incapable de bouger, il voulait cependant faire avancer les choses. Une scène lui revint en mémoire : Chekov affirmant, devant un Scotty adepte des nouvelles technologies, qui rien n'avait jamais égalé un bon rasoir et de la mousse, au lieu de ces espèces de machines bruyantes, qui faisaient mal leur travail et laissaient les joues rougies et que, pour cette raison, il en emmenait toujours un bon stock dans sa cabine.

_« Chekov, pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ? »_

**FIN**

**Dédié à tous les « allongés » qui n'ont aucun moyen de s'exprimer.**

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! Je posterai bientôt « Hiatus », un peu du même style, sur les faits et gestes de Spock après son combat contre Kahn, dans Star Trek Into Darkness.**


End file.
